When you believe
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Bukan maksud Seijuro untuk menghindari Tetsuya adiknya, hanya saja, perpisahan sejak umur mereka 2 tahun membuat ia merasa sedikit asing dengan sosok tersebut/Disisi lain, anggota tim basketnya diam-diam memiliki rencana sendiri untuk 'menyingkirkannya' saat mereka tengah bertanding/bad sum/AU/maybe Incest/Enjoy :)


Ps: Dibuat karena tiba-tiba kangen pair AkaKuro. Hope you enjoy this story :-)

Warning: Au, Shonen-ai, Typo (s), maybe Ooc, cerita absurd dan (mungkin) membosankan, menjurus ke Incest, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Dedication for me and AkaKuro Lovers :-*

.

.

Mempunyai adik yang cacat tentu saja bukan keinginan seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Tapi tidak, takdir disini berkata lain. Dia mempunyainya. Seorang adik yang sebenarnya manis. Walaupun tergolong sebagai laki-laki, tapi dia memang manis.

Namanya Akashi Tetsuya. Memiliki rambut sewarna matanya. Baby blue. Warna biru yang lembut dan cerah. Wajahnya selalu datar tanpa ekspresi. Dan postur tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil dari anak seumurannya.

Tidak. Tidak. Seijuro tahu dari semua ciri itu, Tetsuya adalah anak yang sempuran. Tapi tidak jika nyatanya saat ia bicara padanya, ia harus menggerakkan tangan sebagai bahasa isyarat.

Ya. Tetsuya tidak bisa bicara seperti orang normal. Pemuda itu selalu menggunakan bahasa isyarat jika ingin berkomunikasi karena keterbatasannya. Bukan menjadi masalah besar sebenarnya, tapi disini, Seijuro sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa isyarat. Dia lebih memilih mengunakan tulisan daripada mengerakan tangan-tangannya.

Well, karena Seijuro memang tidak mengerti.

Dan semua itu bukan keinginannya.

Kenapa anak itu harus datang di kehidupannya? Ah, tapi tentu saja karena Tetsuya adalah adik kandungnya.

.

.

**When You Believe**

.

.

Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Story is Mine

TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA

.

.

#

"Hari ini kau meninggalkan Tetsuya lagi saat pulang sekolah Seijuro?" Nyonya Akashi berkata sambil berkacak pinggang. Wanita berrambut merah itu menatap galak pada anaknya yang tengah sibuk menggoyangkan gamebot di kedua tangannya.

Seijuro melirik Ibunya sekilas, lalu angkat bahu. "Dia lambat Mom, lagipula Tetsuya ada tugas bersama teman sekelasnya sepulang sekolah, memangnya aku harus menunggu ikut menunggu sampai dia pulang?"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa seperti itu, _honey_. Tetsuya anak baru di sekolah, dia juga belum tahu jalan pulang ke rumah kita. Jika saja tidak ada temannya yang mengantar tadi, dia pasti tidak akan bisa pulang sendiri."

"Bukankah bagus, dengan begitu dia akan mendapat teman baru." Seijuro menjawab malas. Lalu mengerang saat suara nyaring gamebotnya terdengar keras. Game over.

"Oke." pemuda itu berdiri kemudian setelah sebelumnya melempar asal gambotnya ke atas sofa. Ia menatap Ibunya sekilas sebelum menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Besok aku akan pulang bersamanya." Seijuro akhirnya berkata dengan berat hati.

Nyonya Akashi tersenyum lembut. "Bagus. Besok Ibu akan melihat apa kau bisa menepati janjimu atau tidak. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makan malam." setelah memberi senyum cantik dan mengacak singkat surai merah anaknya, Ibu muda itu lalu bergegas kembali menuju dapur.

Seijuro bersunggut-sunggut setelah Ibunya menghilang di balik pintu.

Besok, dia terpaksa harus menjadi seorang 'baby sitter.'

.

.

"Kau tidak jadi ikut ke rumah Ryouta?" Daiki bertanya dengan nada ketidakpercayaan.

Seijuro menatap tajam pemuda berkulit gelap yang bicara dengan nada tinggi di depannya itu. Memangnya Seijuro tuli apa?

"Aku harus pulang bersama Tetsuya. Mom telah mengancamku." ujar Seijuro berlebihan. Padahal semalam Ibunya hanya menggertak tidak akan memberi jatah makan malam. Tapi, Ibu mana _sih _yang benar-benar tega tidak memberi anaknya makan?

"Sayang sekali, padahal kita ingin bertanding dengan anak-anak dari junior school sebelah." Shintarou—pemuda berrambut hijau berkacamata kotak berkata. Seijuro menatap ke arah boneka teddy bear berwarna putih yang berada di pelukkan tangan kiri pemuda itu—lucky item hari ini—seperti biasa.

"Aku ikut bertanding. Tahu sendiri jika tidak ada aku kalian pasti kalah." Seijuro berkata dengan nada angkuh. Disambut ekspresi ingin muntah oleh Daiki.

"Kali ini pasti kami menang dengan atau tanpa ada kau." Daiki berkata sambil angkat bahu. Seijuro langsung memberi tatapan membunuh—lagi.

"Eh, lihat, bukankah itu saudaramu?" Shintarou tiba-tiba menunjuk heboh ke arah lapangan sekolah. Mereka yang berada di lantai dua bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Akashi Tersuya. Pemuda kelas satu itu tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seseorang.

"Dia Ogiwara Shigehiro, salah satu junior yang ikut anggota komite kedisiplinan." Shintarou berkata dengan bisikkan.

Seijuro menatap beberapa lama dua orang tersebut. Shigehiro terlihat sangat bersemengat berbicara dengan senyum dan gerakan tangan. Tiba-tiba saja Seijuro menjadi risih. Ia buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita pergi." pemuda bersurai merah itu memberi titah.

Daiki dan Shintarou saling berpandangan, lalu mengikuti langkah-langkah pemuda bersurai merah di depan mereka.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kenapa Seijuro bersikap seperti itu. Walaupun mereka kakak-adik, Seijuro dan Tetsuya telah berpisah sejak kecil saat orang tua mereka bercerai. Sejak umur 2 tahun, Seijuro telah tinggal bersama Ibunya di Amerika. Tetsuya sendiri tinggal bersama Ayahnya di Jepang. Pengadilan telah memutuskan hak asuh masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, Tetsuya dikirim ke rumah Ibunya beberapa bulan lalu karena kini Ayahnya tengah berada di pusat rehabilitasi karena kecanduan alkohol.

"Nanti aku akan usahakan datang setelah pulang ke rumah." Seijuro berkata dengan nada kesal yang terdengar aneh.

Lagi-lagi, Daiki dan Shintarou yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hanya bisa saling pandang, lalu sama-sama angkat bahu.

.

.

"_Sei-chan, kau ingin pergi?_"

Tetsuya menggerakkan kedua tangannya saat melihat Seijuro tengah memakai sepatu olahraga. Mereka baru saja pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Seijuro bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya. Pemuda itu hanya melempar tasnya asal ke atas sofa ruang tamu sebelum berderap ke arah lemari sepatu dan mengganti sepatu sekolahnya.

"Aku akan bertanding basket." Seijuro menjawab sambil melirik adiknya sekilas. Walaupun tidak tahu apa makna gerakkan tangan si baby blue, tapi Seijuro langsung bisa menyimpulkan itu adalah jawaban yang paling tepat ketika melihat kerutan-kerutan di kening Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menggerakkan tangannya lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang dan _ribet_. Seijuro hanya bisa mengerutkan kening—bingung.

Menyadari tatapan protes kakaknya, Tetsuya buru-buru membuka tasnya lalu meraih buku catatan dan pulpen.

"_Mom nanti pulang telat. Ada rapat katanya. Kau akan pulang jam berapa?_"

Tetsuya menulis dengan cepat lalu segera menyodorkan bukunya pada sang kakak.

"Mom tidak memberitahuku?" Seijuro menatap tidak percaya pada tulisan tidak rapi di buku tulis bergaris itu.

Tetsuya buru-buru meraih ponsel di saku baju lalu kembali menyodorkan tangannya.

Seijuro membaca pesan singkat dari Ibunya. Memang benar. Benar bahwa Ibunya akan pulang telat karena ada rapat mendadak. Dan, isi pesan wanita itu berikutnya adalah perintah. Perintah yang mengharuskan Seijuro untuk tetap berada di rumah sepulang sekolah lalu menyiapkan makan malam—untuknya sendiri dan Tetsuya.

_Hell yeah._

"Menyebalkan sekali." Seijuro memberikan lagi ponsel milik Tetsuya dengan gemas.

Melihat betapa kesalnya sang kakak karena dengan jelas Tetsuya bisa melihat kedua pipi Seijuro memerah menahan marah, ia segera saja menulis sesuatu di atas buku tulisnya.

"_Kau bisa pergi jika ingin bertanding. Aku tidak apa-apa di rumah sendirian. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Mom_."

Seijuro menatap tidak percaya pada tulisan itu. Ia menatap Tetsuya dengan kilat senang bocah SMP yang baru saja mendapat hadiah ulang tahun. Kali ini ia membiarkan sosok asli Seijuro yang terkenal angkuh menguap entah kemana.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin dengan hal itu Tetsuya?" Seijuro berkata dengan antusias yang luar biasa. Tentu saja dia senang. Bagaimanapun juga, hari ini dia akan bertanding dengan anak SMP sebelah yang menyebalkan. Inilah saatnya untuk membuktikan bahwa hanya klub basket SMP-nyalah yang terbaik di kota ini.

Melihat binar senang di wajah kakaknya yang selalu angkuh itu, mau tidak mau Tetsuya mengangguk antusias. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menampilkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah—tanda berjanji.

"Oke." Seijuro bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan pulang sebelum Mom pulang. Untuk makan malam, kau bisa makan pai apelku di kulkas jika kau lapar."

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi. Ia menatap kakaknya yang telah berlari menuju pintu. Tapi sebelum membukanya, pemuda bersurai merah itu terhenti lalu berbailk lagi.

"Jika ada apa-apa, kau harus segera menghubungiku." Seijuro berkata sambil menepuk bahu kiri Tetsuya pelan saat ia berdiri di depan adiknya, lalu berbalik cepat, setengah berlari, kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang~~" Ryouta berkata dengan nada yang amat dibenci Seijuro. Ia menatap dingin pada pemuda berrambut kuning cerah yang pekerjaan sampingannya selain sekolah adalah model untuk sebuah majalah remaja.

"Aku pikir hari ini aku yang akan menjadi kapten." Daiki muncul di belakang Ryouta sambil memajukan bibir kesal.

Seijuro memberi tatapan dewa—sadis dan angkuh—pada pemuda berkulit gelap yang selalu bersikap menyebalkan padanya itu. Menurutnya, Daiki adalah tipe teman yang sulit diatur.

"Sudah kubilang, jika aku tidak datang, kalian akan kalah." Seijuro berkata dengan raut wajah datar. "Tentu saja aku tidak ingin kalian membuat kesalahan dan menghancurkan nama baik tim basket sekolah kita." tambahnya dingin dan ketus.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan kapten." sosok lain berrambut unggu—Atsushi—yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih besar dari anak seumurannya berkata pada Daiki sambil mengunyah kripik kentang.

Daiki hanya mendecih pelan.

Mereka berempat kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju ke sebuah taman luas yang memiliki lapangan basket mewah di kompleks perumahan yang Ryouta tinggali. Disanalah mereka akan bertanding nanti. Biasanya taman tersebut ramai oleh penghuni kompleks perumahan itu. Entah itu hanya sekedar melihat-lihat atau bertanding. Ya, lapangan basket itu memang sering digunakan untuk pertandingan diluar sekolah oleh remaja-remaja manapun yang mengikuti klub basket tapi ingin unjuk kebolehan tanpa harus melakukan pertandingan resmi. Disini mereka juga bebas membuat peraturan sendiri, seperti jumlah pemain yang tidak harus sama atau waktu permainan.

"Tunggu akuuu ..."

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing membuat kelompok itu berhenti melangkah.

"Aku hampir melupakannya." Seijuro bergumam saat Shintarou tergopah-gopah dengan wajah berkeringat seperti habis berlari sepanjang jalan dari rumah sampai ke tempat itu.

"Kau sendiri yang mengusulkan kita untuk berkumpul di rumahku tapi kau yang telat." Ryouta berkata sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Ma-maaf .." Shintarou terlihat kesulitan bernafas. "Aku melupakan lucky itemku hari ini, terpaksa aku harus mencarinya lagi." ia melanjutkan sambil memamerkan boneka teddy bearnya.

Seijuro hanya mengernyit jijik, sementara Daiki terbahak keras.

"Ck. Ayo cepat kita berangkat." si surai merah mengkomando. "Aku tidak ingin tim kita mendapat cap sebagai tim yang suka telat."

Daiki kembali mengerucutkan bibir, Shintarou masih ngos-ngosan, sementara Ryouta dan Atsushi mengikuti sang kapten tanpa protes sedikitpun.

.

.

"Psstt." Ryouta berbisik pada Shintarou saat mereka tengah berada di _time out_ pertandingan. Setelah mengalahkan tim basket SMP sebelah dengan skor 83-37 pada babak kedua, pemuda bersurai pirang cemerlang itu menatap gelisah pada si fanatik lucky item.

"Seijuro benar-benar telah meninggalkan adiknya di rumah sendirian. Itu gila. Apa yang dia pikirkan sampai melakukan hal itu? Maksudku, kau tahu kan adiknya tidak bisa bicara. Apa dia pikir kita tidak bisa mengalahkan tim basket sekolah sebelah yang lemah itu? " Ryouta berkata dengan nada pelan berapi-api.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Shintarou dengan wajah polos. Ryouta hanya menjawab dengan memelototkan kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu saja. Kita harus lakukan rencana kita. Beri kode pada Daiki dan Atsushi sekarang juga." Ryouta berkata dengan nada frustasi. Ingin sekali ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, tapi niat itu diurungkan karena penampilannya harus selalu sempurna. Bagaimana jika nanti rambutnya rontok?

Sehintarou menghela nafas panjang sebelum menggeser posisinya untuk lebih dekat pada sang kapten yang kini tengah mengelap keringat di lehernya.

"Eh, apa kalian menonton berita?" Shintarou berkata sambil menatap Atsushi dan Daiki. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata yang melorot di dihidungnya.

"Hah?" tampang bodoh Daiki keluar. Shintarou melotot ke arahnya. Ia lalu mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang-ulang.

"Matamu kelilipan Shintarou?" Atsushi bertanya dengan wajah polos plush datar. Tak lupa ditangan kirinya tergenggam sekantong besar keripik kentang.

Shintarou hanya mendengus kesal lalu kembali melotot ke arah mereka berdua. Saat ini, Seijuro sepertinya masih belum tertarik dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Ia masih sibuk mengusap keringat yang membanjiri tubuhya.

"Itu loh, berita yang sering di putar di tivi akhir-akhir ini. Kalian pasti tahu. Ini sedang menjadi masalah besar dan ramai diperbincangkan." Shintarou mulai lagi.

Daiki semakin tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mengerutkan dalam-dalam keningnya.

"Berita tentang penipuan dengan kedok penyamaraan di kompleks-kompleks perumahan!" Ryouta langsung berseru heboh. Ia langsung berhasil mengalihan perhatian—termasuk Seijuro.

"Oh, maksud kalian tentang pencurian dan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh orang misterius saat orang tua kita tidak ada dan kita sedang berada di rumah sendirian." Atsushi berkata dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Walaupun sedikit ngeri mendengar kalimat Atsushi yang berlebihan, Shintarou dan Ryouta hanya saling pandang lalu mengangguk setuju. Diam-diam mereka berdua menarik nafas lega karena Atsushi lebih _nyambung _daripada Daiki. Bodoh sekali pemuda itu, padahal mereka berempat telah merencanakan rencana itu matang-matang.

Rencana untuk menyingkirkan Seijuro.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan." Seijuro akhirnya ikut bicara. Sebenarnya ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja. Tapi mendengar tadi mereka menyebut-nyebut kata rumah, sendiri, dan orang tua, mau tidak mau, Seijuro harus mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

Tetsuya.

"Gaah! Aku ingat sekarang." Daiki berseru tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Seijuro tajam. "Kau tidak tahu Seijuro. Ini berita heboh dan tengah menjadi sorotan masyarakat."

Shintarou dan Ryota terpaksa saling berpandangan lagi, sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Daiki nyatanya lebih _lebay_ daripada Atsushi tadi.

"Memangnya apa?" pertanyaaan khas seorang Seijuro—bernada datar tapi sebenarnya penasaran.

"Ini cerita tentang seorang misterius yang menculik anak-anak saat mereka sedang berada di rumah sendirian. Jika melawan, mereka akan dibunuh, lalu pelaku mencuri barang-barang berharga di rumah korbannya. Pelaku akan menyamar dan berpura-pura sebagai saudara kita atau teman orang tua kita." Daiki menahan nafas. "Pelaku akan bersikap baik layakanya tamu, mereka juga sopan sehingga kita mudah untuk percaya. Lalu kita membiarkannya masuk ke dalam rumah kita, setelah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah, pelaku akan melancarkan aksinya." kening Daiki berkerut ragu. "Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya karena kejadian selanjutnya sangat menyeramkan."

Ryouta bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Seijuro, pemuda bersurai merah itu bahkan tidak berkedip karena terlalu serius mendengarkan Daiki bercerita.

"A-apa yang dia katakan benar?" tanya Seijuro setelah berhasil menutup mulutnya yang sejak tadi terbuka. Ia menatap Shintarou dan Ryouta bergantian. Bersikap meminta penjelasan dengan cerita yang—sebenarnya sangat—berlebihan dari Daiki. Tapi sepertinya sang kapten langsung percaya begitu saja.

"Ya." Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi. "Aku tahu kau pasti anak yang rajin Seijuro, sampai-sampai tidak pernah menonton tivi, tapi percayalah, hal itu memang tengah menjadi pembicaraan publik."

Mendengar nada meyakinkan si rambut hijau yang berdiri di sebelahnya, mau tidak mau Ryouta mengangguk cepat beberapa kali. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh ketika melihat banyak kerutan di kening sang kapten.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa korbannya kebanyakan adalah anak-anak?" Atsushi berkata dengan wajah seram.

"Ya, anak-anak polos seperti kita. Yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Ryouta menambahkan dengan lirih. Ekspresi wajahnya sengaja dirubah menjadi prihatin. Ia melihat Seijuro terlihat berpikir keras. Kedua matanya yang memiliki warna berbeda terlihat gusar, lalu menatap tajam ke arah papan angka pertandingan.

"Eh, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis. Kita harus bersiap-siap." Daiki tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi, dia memang benar karena sebentar lagi _time out_ akan usai.

Babak ke tiga akan segera dimulai.

"Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka lagi, haha .." Ryouta tertawa keras. Tapi diam-diam ia tidak berhenti memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Seijuro yang berubah menjadi kaku. Ryouta sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Daiki sangat pintar berakting. Mungkin pemuda itu berhak mendapat lotion pemutih badan nantinya.

"Lalu, kali ini siapa yang akan bermain dan menghancurkan mereka?" Shintarou berkata sambil—lagi-lagi—membetulkan letak kacamatanya—

—atau hanya pura-pura.

Atsushi terpaksa melepas bungkus kripik di tangannya dengan berat hati. Ia kemudian berdiri, siap bergabung dengan ketiga temannya.

"Apa kalian bisa mengatasi mereka?" tiba-tiba Seijuro berkata—membuat keempat temannya yang telah bersiap terjun ke lapangan terpaksa berhenti. Mereka membalikan badan berjamaah lalu menatap Seijuro—pura-pura bingung sambil memasang tampang bodoh.

"Tentu saja, aku sendiri saja sudah cukup." Daiki memecah keheningan dengan suara keras dan seraknya.

"Baiklah." Seijuro menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian."

.

.

Tetsuya lagi-lagi menangkap suara gemerisik yang membuat telinganya gatal. Sejak sejam yang lalu—setelah sebelumnya ia berganti pakaian, merapikan kamarnya dan memakan pai apel milik kakaknya sambil menonton tivi—ia memang sengaja menyibukkan diri—duduk di serambi samping sambil membaca buku. Matahari hampir terbenam, cahaya pucat keorangean menerpa bagian bawah serambi rumahnya.

Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Tetsuya gemas. Ia meletakan buku di hadapannya ke atas bangku. Bibir mungilnya membentuk bulatan kecil sebelum mengerucut. Perlahan, ia berdiri dari bangku panjang yang terbuat dari rotan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kekanan lalu mulai mendengarkan kembali.

'Kresekk' 'Kressek'

Kening pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berkerut. Ia lalu mengambil langkah-langkah tanpa suara mendekati sumber berisik tadi.

Kini ia telah berada di halaman belakang rumah setelah memutari serambi samping rumahnya. Ia melewati permukaan tanah yang tertutup rumput lalu berhenti di sekumpulan pohon hias mirip dinding labirin yang tingginya mencapai tiga kali lilpat tinggi badannya.

Suara 'kresek' 'kresek' tadi semakin terdengar jelas. Tetsuya ragu-ragu. Tapi kemudian, ia berjongkok dan mendapati sebuah lubang sempit diantara semak tanaman hias itu.

Dari sanalah suara berisik itu muncul.

Tetsuya menoleh ke sana kemari. Berharap ada seseorang di dekatnya. Tapi rumahnya tetap sepi, dan dia tidak tahu ada apa dibalik ribunan semak di depannya karena gelap. Ia sempat berpikir kenapa Ibunya menanam tanaman tebal macam begitu. Tapi ia langsung menyimpulkan sendiri mungkin pohon hias yang memutari halaman itu adalah batas rumahnya dengan tanah tetangga sebelah. Tetsuya jadi ingat tentang labirin di sebuah film favoritenya. Jika dibalik dinding berdaun ini memang benar ada labirin, tidak ada salahnya bukan ia mencoba. Yang jelas, satu peraturan permaian labirin supaya berhasil lolos keluar adalah selalu memilih arah kanan. Entah dia mendapat pengetahuan dari mana tentang kepercayaan itu.

Suara 'kreseek' membuyarkan lamunan pemuda imut itu. Serta suara seperti 'ingg' 'inggg'. Tetsuya semakin penasaran dan gelisah. Kali ini tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia akan masuk melewati lubang sempit itu.

.

.

Seijuro sampai di depan rumahnya saat matahari terbenam setengah. Setelah berlari sepanjang jalan dari pemberhentian bus, ia tidak berhenti berpikir apakah yang teman-temannya katakan tadi benar atau tidak. Cerita mengenai orang misterius yang mendatangi rumah seseorang saat penghuninya hanya ada anak-anak di rumah.

Seijuro tidak takut apapun. Ia bahkan menjadi orang yang di takuti. Tapi jika cerita itu benar, lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaan adiknya.

"Tetsuya." Seijuro memanggil keras saat ia membuka pintu depan tergesa lalu berderap masuk ke dalam. Ia lalu naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya dan kamar Tetsuya terletak bersebrangan.

"Tetsuya." ulang pemuda bersurai merah itu sambil membuka pintu kamar sang adik.

Kamar bernuansa biru laut dengan ranjang ukuran satu orang itu kosong. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Seijuro berdetak tidak karuan. Kata-kata Daiki terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Tapi ia tidak mudah percaya begitu saja. Setelah yakin bahwa Tetsuya memang tidak ada di dalam kamar, ia segera berderap memeriksa seluruh ruangan lantai dua.

Derap tergesa tangga kayu menggema saat Seijuro turun ke bawah dan memanggil nama adiknya lagi.

Sepi.

Suasana rumahnya masih tetap sama. Tidak ada Tetsuya.

Akashi memeriksa kamar Ibunya, kamar tamu, ruang keluarga, tempat sapu, gudang dibawah tangga, dapur, kamar mandi. Semuanya. Dan hasilnya—

—nihil.

Tetsuya tidak ada dimanapun.

Seijuro panik. Iris heterokomnya menatap marah pada pintu samping rumahnya yang terbuka.

"Tetsuya." Seijuro berkata keras dan kesal saat keluar dari pintu itu. Ia hanya mendapati sebuah buku pelajaran yang tergeletak di kursi panjang. Halamannya terbuka, tanda bahwa buku itu masih ingin dibaca oleh sang pemilik. Seijuro menatap sekeliling dengan mata runcingnya.

Sepi.

Tidak ada siapapun. Halaman samping rumahnya tampak rapi dengan bunga-bunga yang di tanam Ibunya.

"Tetsuya." Seijuro memanggil lagi. Ia menuruni tangga serambi rumahnya lalu memilih untuk memutari rumahnya.

Halaman belakang rumahnya kosong. Menyisakan hanya bayang-bayang gelap matahari terbenam. Angin dingin berhembus, mengelus kulit lehernya yang terbuka.

Seijuro memeras otak dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Ia tidak takut apapun. Dia adalah Akashi Seijuro. Tidak ada yang perlu di takuti olehnya.

Tapi bagaimana jika Tetsuya hilang. Bagaimana jika benar bahwa adiknya diculik. Adiknya tidak bisa bicara, jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa berteriak. Lalu bagaimana jika adiknya melawan lalu dibunuh?

Seijuro bergidik dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia segera menepis pikiran menyeramkan itu dari otaknya. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya dan bersiap untuk menelpon Ibunya. Mengatakan pada wanita itu bahwa Tersuya hilang. Ia tidak peduli jika nantinya Ibunya pasti akan marah besar. Seijuro tahu ia yang salah, ia akan menerima hukuman apapun dari sang Ibu.

Seijuro tengah membuka kontak untuk mencari nomor Ibunya di ponsel ketika ia mendengar suara gemerisik tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tetsuya." Seijuro mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Fokus pada pendengarannya.

Gemerisik lagi.

Suara seperti ranting-ranting yang bergesekkan dan suara keluhan—

—tunggu, keluhan?

Seijuro berderap cepat ke arah dinding semak berwarna hijau yang menjadi pembatas rumahnya dengan rumah tetangga sebelah. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengintip apa yang ada di balik lubang sempit itu.

'Kressekk' 'Kressekk'

Seijuro menahan nafas.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola berwarna biru seperti meluncur keluar dari lubang itu. Seijuro terjengkang ke belakang. Ia menyumpah pelan karena kaget dan sakit karena pantatnya menghantam tanah dibawahnya.

"Ngg .."

Tunggu—

Itu bukan bola. Bagaimana bola bisa mengerang seperti itu.

Seijuro membelalak lebar. "Tetsuya."

"Gukk. Guukk"

Bukan bola.

Bulatan yang keluar dari lubang itu adalah kepala adiknya sendiri. Tetsuya.

Dan—dipelukannya, seekor anjing kecil berwarna hitam dengan perut berwarna putih berada di pelukan sang pemuda baby blue.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Seijuro berujar dengan nada tinggi. Rasa kaget, khwatir, takut, dan tidak mengerti bercampur menjadi satu.

Tetsuya mencoba mengerakkan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Jangan bicara." titah sang kakak saat ia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan tubuh Tetsuya dari balik semak-semak. Ia langsung menyadari sesuatu lalu buru-buru meraih adiknya ke dalam gendongan ala bridal style.

"Bodoh." hanya kata itu yang Seijuro katakan sebelum ia membawa Tetsuya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Seijuro menatap bengis pada goresan-goresan akibat ranting dari semak sialan tadi di hampir sekujur tubuh Tersuya yang terbuka—lengan tangan, leher, paha, betis. Ia memberi obat merah dan menempelkan plester pada luka yang lebih lebar.

Tetsuya meringgis menahan perih karena Seijuro melakukannya tanpa berlemah lembut sedikitpun. Ekspresi wajah sang kakak masih keras dan kaku.

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan anjing yang tersangkut itu boleh saja. Tapi, seharusnya kau juga mengerti bagaimana tubuhmu sediri." Seijuro berkata dengan nada dingin. Ia memang telah tahu apa alasan perbuatan sang adik setelah susah payah Tetsuya menulis di bukunya—menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

"_Ada yang aneh di lubang itu karena suara berisik yang menggangguku saat membaca_."

"_Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam sana dan menemukan Nigou tersangkut di ranting-ranting semak_."

Awalnya Seijuro tidak mengerti siapa itu Nigou, tapi ia langsung menyadari ketika Tetsuya menujuk ke arah si anjing yang tengah bergulingan di atas sofa ketika ia hanya bisa mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam sambil membaca tulisan tangan sang adik.

Nigou? Seperti tidak ada nama lain, huh.

"Lain kali, kau harus menungguku. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan hal ini pada Mom nanti." Seijuro menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap datar ke arah anjing yang tengah mencakar permukaan sofa. Ia sadar ia akan mendapat masalah besar kali ini.

Tetsuya menulis lagi.

Seijuro kembali menghela nafas saat melihat satu kata yang membuat hatinya terpaksa luluh.

"_Maafkan aku._"

"Sudahlah." Seijuro menempelkan plester terakhir. Ia lalu merapikan bekas-bekas bungkus plester dan obat merah. Ia menatap Tetsuya saat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Ia menunjukan tulisan lain di bukunya.

"_Apa Nigou boleh tinggal bersama kita?_"

Seijuro berdecak sekali—terlihat ragu-ragu. Berpikir itulah masalah sesungguhnya. Memelihara binatang sama sekali bukan hobinya. Bukan benci, tapi Seijuro tidak suka. Lagipula Ibunya juga mempunyai alergi. Bagaimana bisa ada binatang peliharaan di rumah? Tapi di lain sisi sepertinya Tetsuya sangat menyukai si anjing. Buktinya dia sampai mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri sampai tergores disana-sini hanya untuk menyelamatkan anjing tersebut dari semak-semak.

"Oke." Seijuro akhirnya membuka mulut. "Aku akan meminta izin pada Mom untuk merawat anjing itu." kalimat Seijuro terhenti saat melihat binar gembira di kedua mata jernih adiknya. "Tapi kita harus tahu dulu apakah anjing itu ada pemiliknya atau tidak, kau mengerti?"

Tetsuya mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya yang datar terlihat lebih hidup karena rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ia menulis lagi.

"_Trms, Sei-chan._"

Seijuro terpana. Hanya satu orang yang memanggil namanya seperti itu. Hanya Tetsuyalah yang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel Jepang. Sejujutnya Seijuro tidak terlalu menyukainya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak keberatan jika Tetsuya yang melakukannya. Panggilan itu lebih baik daripada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat itu bahkan Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nii-chan.' Huh, apa-apaan itu, mereka kan tidak sedang berada di Jepang. Dan Seijuro berpikir bahwa umur mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun. Memanggil nama saja cukup baginya.

"Satu hal yang harus kukatakan padamu." Seijuro berkata serius kali ini. Ia jadi ingat kembali bagaimana perasaan takut tadi menghampirinya.

Tetsuya menatap dengan matanya yang bulat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi saat Mom tidak ada di rumah."

Seijuro bisa menyadari bahwa adiknya terkejut. Ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah datarnya.

Tetsuya buru-buru meraih pulpennya kembali lalu menulis asal dengan cepat.

"_Boleh aku memeluk Sei-chan?_"

"Hah?" Seijuro hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

"_Sejak pertama kita bertemu, kau belum pernah memelukku._" Tetsuya menulis lagi.

Seijuro menatap tulisan itu dalam diam. Ingatannya melayang pada saat dimana Tetsuya baru datang ke rumah ini. Setelah di jemput oleh Ibunya. Karena sejak umur dua tahun tidak pernah bertemu karena perceraian orang tua mereka, Seijuro tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Tetsuya. Bukan karena ia ingin, tapi ia hanya merasa asing pada sosok itu. Dan lagi, sosok Tetsuya sedikit mengingatkannya pada sang Ayah. Ayahnya yang kasar dan gemar minum.

"_Kau tahu Sei, seharusnya Mom membawa Tetsuya bersama kita. Tapi Mom tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah pengadilan memutuskan bahwa hak asuh Tetsuya jatuh pada Dadymu._"

"_Mom menyayangi kalian berdua. Mom tidak ingin kalian melihat Dady kalian seperti itu. Tapi Dadymu begitu kejam, dia bahkan tidak mengizinkan Mom untuk bertemu Tetsuya selama kami berpisah. Dia pindah tanpa memberi kabar pada Mom dan menyembuyikan Tetsuya._"

Ibunya bercerita pada minggu pertama setelah kedatangan Tetsuya ke rumah. Mungkin tujuan wanita itu bicara padanya karena ia tidak kunjung akrab dengan Tetsuya. Bukan salah Tetsuya sebenarnya karena disini, Seijurolah yang memilih untuk menjaga jarak.

"_Tapi Tetsuya sudah bersama kita sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, kalian adalah saudara. Tetsuya adikmu. Walaupun dia memiliki kekurangan, Mom harap kau bisa beradaprasi dengan keterbatasannya._"

"_Seharusnya kau menyadari bahwa Tetsuya sangat menyayangimu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu sejak lama. Dia bahkan masih menyimpan kalung dengan badul besar berisi foto kalian berdua._"

"_Jagalah Tetsuya untuk Mom. Seberapa bencinya kau pada Dadymu, tapi kau tidak berhak untuk mengabaikan Tetsuya. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya saudaramu._"

Tetsuya hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya saat mendapati kakaknya tidak bergeming dengan pandangan menerawang.

"_Sei-chan._" Tetsuya mengerakkan tangannya di depan sang kakak. Ia berhasil karena detik berikutnya ia melihat Seijuro mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Lalu heterokom indah itu balas menatap matanya.

"Maaf." ucap Seijuro pelan seperti bisikkan. Tetsuya bahkan tidak mendengarnya.

Seijuro menatap Tetsuya yang masih keheranan.

"Mendekatlah." Seijuro mengulurkan kedua tangnnya. Tapi sebelum Tetsuya beringsut mendekat, ia telah menarik lengan sang adik terlebih dahulu, kemudian membenturkan tubuh mungil itu ke dadanya.

"Maaf." ulang Seijuro. Kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Ia mendekap Tetsuya ke dalam pelukkannya lembut. Mengusap surai biru sang adik dan mendapati wangi vanila yang manis.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjagamu." Seijuro berkata datar. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melembutkan suaranya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dalam pelukkannya, wajah sang adik memerah. Tetsuya tersenyum diam-diam sambil melingkari punggung sang kakak dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut beberapa lama sampai mendengar suara kain sobek.

Bahu Seijuro langsung tegang. Ia melepas pelukkannya perlahan. Ia menatap Tetsuya sebentar sebelum menoleh kebelakang dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

Masih dalam pelukkan sang kakak, Tetsuya mengikuti arah pandangan Seijuro dari balik bahu pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Gukk. Gukk."

Nigou menyalak keras sambil menatap dua orang yang tengah berpelukkan dengan matanya yang berwarna biru. Anjing itu terlihat sangat senang lalu mulai mencakar-cakar permukaan sofa lagi.

Seijuro mengeluh panjang. Ia beralih kembali pada wajah adiknya yang datar.

"Jangan bilang padaku kau menyukai anjing itu karena warna matanya yang mirip denganmu." Seijuro bertanya dan langsung disambut dengan anggukkan cepat sang adik.

Seijuro berdecak lagi. Ia memutar mata ketika tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat tatapan memohon Tersuya.

"Kau masih ingin dipeluk?" Seijuro bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Tetsuya tersenyum tanpa memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Lalu mengangguk sekali.

Seijuro mendesah.

"Baiklah."

Ia kembali memerangkap tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukkannya.

.

.

**End**

.

.

Omake

"Apa kau yakin hari ini Seijuro tidak akan marah pada kita?" Shintarou bertanya takut-takut. Ia mengenggam erat sendok berwarna emas di tangan kanannya—lucky item hari ini—.

Ryouta, Atsushi, dan Daiki—yang kebetulan hari ini mereka datang bersamaan—memilih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Atsushi memakan kripik, Daiki sibuk dengan gelembung permen karet, sementara Ryouta tidak berhenti berkaca dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Kalian mendengar pertanyaanku bukan?" Shintarou berkata jengkel.

"Tenang saja~~ aku yakin Seijuro akan melupakan masalah kemarin. Lagipula, semalam dia tidak menelponku dan marah-marah." Ryouta berkata dengan nada riang sebelum Shintarou semakin jengkel karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Dia juga tidak menghubungiku." Daiki berkata santai.

Atsushi mengunyah kripik dengan serius. "Aku juga."

"Yeah, aku juga." Shintarou berkata masih dengan nada kesal. "Tapi, bukankah itu letak keanehannya. Jika Seijuro sadar bahwa kita telah berbohong. Sadar bahwa kita hanya membuat cerita yang mengada-ada, dimana di tivi sama sekali tidak ada berita seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya dia marah. Tapi kenapa Seijuro tidak melakukan apapun." Shintarou menambahkan dengan nada frustasi.

"Mungkin hari ini Seijuro telah menyiapkan hukuman untuk kita. Seperti latihan basket sampai jam makan malam mungkin." Atsusahi berkata sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Daiki hampir tersedak permen karetnya. "Enak saja, aku ingin menonton film baru hari ini, jadi tidak bisa latihan lama-lama. Sudahlah, aku yakin Seijuro pasti tengah melotot didepan tivi sepanjang malam tadi untuk memastikan kebenaran berita itu. Sekali-kali kita harus mengerjai sang kapten." si pemuda hitam menambahkan dengan kekehan panjang.

"Tapi bagaimana jika apa yang kita katakan benar dan menjadi kenyataan." Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatnya, ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Maksudmu?" Daiki bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Bagaimana jika apa yang kita katakan benar. Bagaimana jika adik Seijuro benar-benar didatangi orang misterius dan diculik."

"Apa kau gila? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula tujuan kita berbohong _kan _untuk kebaikan. Kita ingin Seijuro menjaga adiknya di rumah. Ia tidak perlu ikut pertandingan diluar sekolah. Ibunya sendiri pulang malam. Bagaimana bisa Seijuro tega membiarkan adiknya sendirian tanpa ada orang dewasa di dekatnya. Lagipula kita melakukan itu supaya Seijuro lebih dekat dengan Tetsuya, iya _kan_?" Ryouta membantah habis-habisan.

"Tapi tetap saja ini aneh." Shintrou tidak mau kalah.

"Kau bisa tidak _sih _jangan berpikir negatif?" Ryouta mulai kesal.

"Sebaiknya kalian lihat itu." tiba-tiba Atsushi berkata sambil menatap ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Daiki, Ryouta, dan Shintarou buru-buru merapat ke pagar pembatas lantai dua. Mereka mengikuti arah yang ditatap oleh si rambut ungu.

Ryouta tersenyum lebar. Dari lantai dua itu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kapten tim basket sekolahnya baru datang. Wajah dinginnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Tapi, ada pemandangan lain dari biasanya. Dari tempatnya, Ryouta bisa melihat tangan pemuda itu menggandeng tangan lain. Tangan berkulit putih milik adik si surai merah. Akashi Tetsuya.

"Mereka seperti anak SD." Daiki berkata sambil mengecap permen karetnya.

"Kita sendiri baru kelas dua junior high school." Ryouta membela. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang melihat pemandangan itu pagi-pagi.

"Adik Seijuro ternyata lucu juga." Atsushi ikut-ikutan berkomentar.

Ketiga temannya mengikuti kemana arah pandangan yang membuat pemuda berrambut ungu itu bisa mengatakan kalimat tadi.

Disana. Sisebelah Seijuro, sosok Tetsuya memang tengah malu-malu dengan semu di kedua pipinya yang pucat. Walaupun wajahnya datar, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rupa tersebut. Pemuda berpostur mungil itu terlihat risih ditatap oleh anak-anak yang dilewatinya—terutama oleh gadis-gadis. Dia bahkan sampai tidak berani menatap langsung ke depan.

"Rencana kita sukses. Syukurlah. Aku sudah berpikir macam-macam tadi." Shintarou berkata sambil membetulkan letak kacamatnya.

"Yeah, aku tidak menyangka maksud kita berbohong nyatanya membuahkan hasil yang sangat baik seperti ini." Daiki berkata seperti tengah berfilsafat, tumben sekali dia mau mengatakan kalimat syukur.

"Eh, sial, Seijuro menatap ke arah kita." tiba-tiba Ryouta mundur selangkah.

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum dia menyadari apa yang sedang kita lakukan." Daiki berkata sambil ikut menjauh dari pinggir pagar. Shintarou dan Atsushi mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Daiki kemudian.

"Kita harus cepat sampai di kelas dan bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa." Ryouta memberi komando, lalu segera berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Daiki menyusul bersama Shintarou, sementara Atsushi tetap berjalan santai. Jangan salahkan dia karena tidak bisa mengikuti ketiga temannya. Dia _kan _sedang sibuk makan kripik kentang.

.

.

"_Sei-chan, ada apa?_" Tetsuya menggerakkan tangan kanannya saat Seijuro tengah memandang jauh kedepan—yang entah apa—dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Tidak ada." Seijuro menatap adiknya lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa menyadari arti gerakan tangan Tetsuya karena tatapan khwatirnya.

Jika tidak salah lihat, sekilas, tadi dia melihat si rambut kuning dan teman-temannya di lantai dua. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, Seijuro merasa anak-anak itu tengah membicarakannya. Awas saja mereka nanti.

"Nanti saat pulang sekolah, kau tunggu aku. Kita pulang bersama."

Perkataan Seijuro selanjutnya disambut anggukkan oleh Tetsuya. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

Seijuro menyadarinya, ia kembali tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sang adik.

**TAMAT**

#

Terimakasih telah membaca.

Semoga terhibur and keep love AkaKuro :))

Jaa, nee

*Chuu


End file.
